Helping Siblings Unite
by chocolate splash
Summary: Natsume and Mikan both have younger siblings. They love and care for them very much. The younger ones fall in love. The story is about the elder ones bringing their younger ones together and how it affects them. Natsume*Mikan and Youichi*Aoi
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Mikan Sakura and her brother Youichi lived together alone.

Their parents' history was not a good one. Their father was a bad guy who smuggled goods, and did all illegal business. He used to bed many woman. That was how Mikan and Youichi were born, both from different mothers working at the same bar. The children were made to work in the cafe. They were not treated nice. When Youichi was 6 years and Mikan was 8 years old, they both had enough. They both ran away from the bar with whatever money they could collect.

From then on, Mikan worked hard in many places to earn money for their living and her brother's study. She really wanted her brother to study and be a successful man, so she worked hard. Her brother understood well how hard his sister worked for him, and so he studied hard and won many scholarships for studies. They both lived in a small house which was not well furnished, but that was what they could afford. They were very poor but had enough to manage their day to day. Currently, Mikan was working in a gas station in the morning, and in a cafe in the evening. Youichi was in the final year of high school. Mikan never studied in any school, but learned how to read and write from her brother. It was needed for her jobs.

Youichi was a very bright student, who spoke very less. Mikan was a cheerful girl. Both were optimistic people whose deep wish was to see the other sibling smiling and happy. So that covered all their hardships.

Natsume and Aoi were two very famous students. Both looked very attractive, had good brains, were clever, never cheated anyone, always stuck to their choices and decisions, and were richest in the town. But their personalities were quite different. Aoi was a very cheerful girl who always was out to enjoy herself. She enjoyed doing new things and trusted people. Natsume was a cold emotion-not-showing person who was irritated by fans. He loved his sister and protected her. He did not believe easily in others, and so had a few but very trusting and close friends.

Natsume had completed his studies and now worked with his father to help him in business. Aoi was Youichi's classmate. She had a crush on Youichi but never told that to him or anyone till now, except her brother. The other three were never in any relation or crush.

Hotaru Imai was a 22 year genius, who worked in a scientific lab in the same town. She was identical to Natsume in behaviour, and was very clever. She was used to collecting good amount of money for whatever she does for others, just to make sure no one uses her for their own gain irrationally. So people used to keep away from her unless necessary. Hotaru never minded that, though she always wished for a true friend.

Ruka Nogi was different. He had huge business in his hands, but helped his father run it. He was more attached to pets and had an animal home built in his house. He was a normal reaction guy, not too cold, not too warm, who kept distance from people who he thought were coming to him just for profit sake.

The scientific lab that Hotaru worked in was owned by the Hyyuga Industries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

Today Aoi was in a complete mood off. Why? Because today was Sunday, she had no plans, her friends were busy, her parents went for some tour, and she could not she You-chan today. Not that he noticed, but she liked to see him. So she did the only alternative left to her- bug her sleeping brother. Natsume had come home late yesterday, and was very tired. So he was still sleeping. Aoi crept silently into his room and looked at his brother. He looked so calm and cute when sleeping. She suddenly jumped onto him, "Goodmorniiiiiiiiiing!"

Natsume woke up with a start in panic, just to find his sister on him. He was so irritated, "Get off Aoi. Don't bother me. Find something else to do." He pushed her away, and lied back to sleep.

"But bro, I have nothing to do. Please wake up. I am bored."

"Then find someone else to piss off. Leave me alone."

"Bro, you have a holiday today. I am not going to waste a day I have the great Natsume Hyyuga with me. Come one. Wake up. We can go out today. Get up."

She pestered him until he had no other choice but to get up. If it was someone else, he would have slapped her away by now, but this was his sister.

Both of them got ready and were out. Aoi had planned shopping, eating out, and then going somewhere to enjoy. But little did she know that the day won't go as planned. Both went to the shopping mall. Mikan and Youichi were also there to buy a few daily necessities and a new dress for Youichi for his birthday which was just two days away. Natsume was not the least bit interested in girls' shopping. Aoi was looking around for a shirt to buy for her brother when she spotted Youichi. She immediately tugged her brother, "Onii-chan, look, look over there. That boy is here. You-chan is here." Natsume looked in the direction pointed, "That guy with silver hair? Aoi, seriously, is he your classmate?"

Aoi pouted, "Bro, he is my classmate, my crush, my idol, my moon in the night. Isn't he cute?" Natsume chuckled, "Hey you are openly saying that you have a crush. Isn't that a bit odd?" Aoi shook her head, "I am having my first crush of my entire life and you find it a joke. I am serious." Natsume nodded, "So does he know you?" Aoi shrugged, "well he knows that I am his classmate, after all he is our class representative."

Aoi dragged her brother towards him. When they were near they saw him with another brunette.

Natsume smirked, "Looks like your crush is taken." Aoi pouted and looked at them. They were having a debate.

Mikan asked her brother, "Come on You-chan, take this or that or that. They look good on you. You will look like a pince." Aoi shook his head, "I've already told you my budget limit. I am not going to pay more than that, even if you are willing to buy it." Mikan looked at the shopkeeper, "How much does this cost?" The shopkeeper said the rate. Youichi pointed, "See? I told you. It is 50 yen more. I am not taking it. Let's go to another shop." Mikan was in thinking when she heard the rate. She hated not being able to buy something for her brother, that too for his birthday. She looked back at him with teary eyes, "But it is your birthday. Let me buy this." Youichi did not like her sister's hard earned money to be spent on such things, but the more he hated when his sister cries. He looked at her with a tender expression, "But it will just be spending more, and I don't want to waste money like this. It will just make you work harder. I don't want that."

Natsume and Aoi were listening to their conversation. Aoi had tear-filled eyes on seeing this exchange. She went to them, "Hi Youichi-kun! Can I buy you the dress for your birthday? Please, pretty please." Mikan looked at Aoi and then at Youichi, "You-chan, who is she?" Youichi shrugged, "She is my classmate, Aoi Hyyuga." Then he looked at her, "And no, I don't know you." They heard a snicker from behind Aoi; it was Natsume. He patted his sister, "He doesn't know you. Well that was well said. So Youichi would you like to know her now? And I don't think 50 yen is a too big amount for us."

Mikan looked down in shame, while Youichi stood up and glared at Natsume, "Oh of course, your father must have donated so much money to beggers like you. But here money is valuable, so we don't waste it." Mikan immediately put a hand on Youichi's shoulder, asking him to control himself. Natsume and Aoi were taken aback. They were never spoken to like this. They always had fans and praisers. Natsume stepped forward, "I think you understood me wrong. I am telling that spending 50 yen is okay for us, so we will give that money so that you may buy that shirt. I would have paid the entire amount, but I think you won't accept it. So I said that."

Youichi looked at her sister. She shook her head. Aoi noticed this, "Oh please, I just want to give him some present. There is no bad things attached to it. I would be happy to spend all my time on him, but I never spoke more than a word with him. Please o please."

Youichi and Mikan looked doubtful. They were never given such offers. Aoi asked Mikan, "Are you free today?" Mikan nodded. Aoi beamed, "That's superb. Well it's decided then. I will have all 3 of you for my treat today. No excuses. Whether you like it or not." She looked at the shopkeeper, "we are buying that shirt. Pack it." He nodded and left. As Aoi was paying, Mikan went to her, "Only 50 yen. The rest I will pay." Then they went to purchase dress for Natsume. It was Mikan selection that he liked. After the purchases, they came out of the mall. Mikan turned to the Hyyuga siblings, "well thank you. I will repay you in due time." Aoi shook her hand, "No you need not. It is for Youichi-kun after all. I don't mind. Where are you going now?"

"Home" was the reply from Youichi. Aoi face went down, "I thought I will get to spend the day with you." Mikan's face suddenly brightened. She looked at Youichi, "You-chan, shall we take them home for lunch?" Youichi shrugged. She looked at Natsume then, "will you come to have to lunch with us? Or do you have any other plans?" Natsume thought about his sister spending time with her crush. He nodded. Aoi jumped into the air, "Thank you. Yeppiee!"

The four of them walked to the parking lot. Mikan was stunned with the siblings car, "That... That is your car?" Youichi grumped at her stupidity, "Didn't you hear me? They are the Hyyugas, i.e. the heirs of the largest company in Japan." Mikan was literally stumped, "Ow... Oh... I see." Natusme thought that he gained another fan girl. Poor youichi will lose his girlfriend, he guessed. He looked at Youichi, "Anyway, who is she? You never introduced her. Is she your girlfriend or your junior fan?" Youichi laughed and replied, "haha, You are wrong. She is Mikan Sakura, my _elder_ sister."

It's true, Yoichi looked elder than Mikan. The things they have to go through made them like that. Natsume was surprised at that fact, he actually thought that Mikan was the younger one. He waved his hand and then pointed to Aoi, "Anyway, let's go. This little thing here actually tires me." All of them walked towards the car except Mikan. Youichi called her, "Onee-chan, let us go." Mikan looked down, "Um Youichi, we will go by the bus. And Hyyuga-san, I don't think I can make anything worth lunch for you. You better go ahead as per your plan." Natsume was again surprised, no one talked to him like that, "It is ok. I am tired of eating out daily." He walked to Mikan and whispered in her ear, "why do you think I am doing this? My sister has a crush on Youichi and I am giving them a fair chance because I like him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

Mikan looked up to him and then looked at Aoi and then her brother. She slowly nodded her head and went with them. She sat in the front seat beside Natsume guiding him to their house. Their house was a small two bedroom apartment with a kitchen, and a small living room. But even though small and with less furniture, the house was well set and looked elegant, all thanks to Mikan. Once in the house, Youchi sat with Natsume and Mikan rushed into the kitchen with Aoi following her. Aoi came out a while later with a slip in her hand, "Youichi-kun, Mi-chi asked you to bring these items from the shop. Youichi nodded and got up; Natsume said, "Youichi-kun, shall I come with you? I have never been to shopping like this." And they left together.

When they came back, they saw Mikan and Aoi laughing in the kitchen. Youichi handed the items to Mikan. Mikan asked him, "How much You-chan?" Youichi grumped, "That fellow never let me pay for these. Says it is his first time in a shopping mall for groceries. Idiot. Huh." And he went away. The food was ready soon. Then Aoi jumped into the hall where Youichi was playing a game on Natsume's cell, while Natsume was happily reading a book left there by Mikan. Aoi announced like a formal waiter, "Order order. Sirs please arrange yourselves for the best meal of your lifetime. Thank you." She bowed and left. The boys looked at each other and sighed. Mikan and Aoi served them the food, which was a short but a very delicious menu. The boys enjoyed it. Youichi patted his sister, "Good work Onee-chan. That was delicious." Later after Mikan and Aoi had eaten too, they sat there for a while. Natsume and Mikan reading, Youichi playing and Aoi just roaming here and there.

But Aoi got bored soon of the silence. She jumped up, "I know, next stop is the amusement park. Let's go Onii-chan." Natsume sighed and got up. Youichi got up and turned to them, "well thanks for helping us today. I hope you enjoyed the lunch. And have fun at the park." Natsume shook his head, "I thought this brat invited you both too." Youichi said, "But I don't think it will be on our budget Natsume-san." Aoi butted in, "It is your birthday Youichi-kun. I told you, I am not taking a no for an answer. And the money? It is my treat, so why would you pay. Come on." And she dragged Youichi out, leaving Mikan and Natsume behind.

Mikan looked at Natsume, "Um Please don't force yourselves to do this. We are fine."

"Nah it's ok. I will do anything that makes my sister happy."

Mikan sighed and nodded, "I am sorry for being like this. I just don't like to accept help or offers like this. You can see that we are not rich like you. So..."

Natsume interrupted, "Cut the crap. I don't care about richness. And Youichi told me of your flashback in the drive. So you need not hide anything or feel embarrassed. I don't spend money on people I don't approve of. And if Youichi also likes Aoi, I won't mind it. I like that guy. He acts mature enough for my sister. Let us go."

They went to the park and enjoyed themselves. Mikan was happy to see Youichi having fun. This was a birthday she could never give him. She did not go onto many rides, just watched them enjoy. The last ride was a roller coaster, which Mikan was afraid of. Aoi was scared too, but wanted to enjoy being sacred, and being with Youichi. So it was finally decided that Natsume would ride with Mikan and Youichi with Aoi.

Mikan got onto the ride shivering. As the ride started, she unknowingly grasped Natsume tightly and buried her face into his chest. Natsume felt a shiver due this combination of a ride and girl hugging him tight. He enjoyed it. After the ride they ate at the pak's cafe. They cut the cake there.

Mikan smiled happily at them, "Thank you for the day. It was fun. So You-chan how was your birthday."

Youichi smiled and nodded, "Very good. Thank you Aoi-chan." Aoi beamed, "You are welcome You-chan. See you in the class tomorrow. Don't ignore me tomorrow like daily ok."

All laughed. Then they dropped Mikan and Youichi and went home.

"So how was your day Onii-chan?" Aoi asked Natsume. Natsume nodded, "Good. I like those siblings. They are different and cool." Aoi jumped around in happiess, "I spent a day with You-chan. Yahooo. Hurrayyy." Natsume smiled at his sister's happiness.

The next days were routine for Natsume and Mikan. Mikan did her jobs and Natsume did his company works. The Hyyuga parents were in and out randomly. But in school, Aoi and Youichi became close slowly. Soon they became good friends. It became common routine for Aoi to drop into Youichi's house for anything. She became fond of Mikan too and had now understood the actual position of Youichi and the siblings' flashback. But she did not mind. She told all the news to Natsume and was happy to be with Youichi. Youichi too started falling for Aoi, but never showed it. He knew that he was not meant for her.

So on one fine day, Aoi decided that she would confess to Youichi. So after classes, she came to his house with him. Mikan had just come home then. Aoi greeted her. Youichi sat down and looked at her, "So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Mikan looked at Aoi who sat down across him, "Um please don't be angry or anything. I am not trying to force you into anything. I am just telling feelings on my side. I... I Love You, You-chan."

Youichi was speechless. He did not know what to say. After a while, "Aoi-chan, This is not good. I never thought that you would develop such feelings if I were with you. I am sorry."

Aoi rushed in, "I am never said it happened a few days ago. I have a crush on you since 2 years. I am happy I got a chance to say it to you now. Again I am not forcing you accept." Youichi looked at his sister, Mikan, but Mikan shook her head, "No You-chan, this is your life. I would have interrupted if I did not like the girl confessing, but I don't have any objection to Aoi chan. So it is your decision. No need to hurry, but I am just asking you not to take a decision that will hurt you, because that will eventually hurt me." Saying this Mikan went to her room. Youichi looked at Aoi, "Aoi-chan, you should not. This is not the right thing for you. There are many guys out there better than me. I am not a suitable candidate." Aoi looked at him fiercely, "O really! Well I don't care about all such rules. I loved you before I knew you, and I love you now after I know you. So I am not backing out. I don't want an answer now. If I could wait for 2 years, I can wait for any length of time for you." Youichi shook his head, thought for a while and then said, "Aoi-chan, I will tell you tomorrow. Go home now.

Aoi nodded and left. She was on the brink of tears when she reached home. Natsume noticed this, "what happened Aoi?" Aoi looked down, "I confessed to You-chan today." "And what did he say?" Natsume asked. Aoi sniffed, "Nothing. He said he will tell me tomorrow." Natsume went to her, "Then why are you crying? If a guy says he would think, that means he likes you, and just needs to think about some restrictions and realize his actual feelings. So don't lose hope." Aoi hugged her brother tight, "Thank you Onii-chan."

On the other hand, Youichi was in deep thoughts that night. He was confused of his feelings. He liked her, that much he knew. But he was not sure if that like was love too; whether he would be able to keep this feeling alive after everything. And also was the case that he was no match to the status of Hyyuga family, so was sure that he will face many restrictions. He also doubted if Aoi would be able to keep up with her feelings for long. Completely confused, he went to Mikan's room after his dinner, "Onee-chan can I sleep here tonight?" This was what he always did if he had any sort of dilemma or problem or any trouble, big or small.

Mikan smiled and nodded, "sure You-chan. Come on. Hop in." After a while he asked Mikan, "hey what do you think about Aoi? What should I say?" Mikan smiled and looked at him, "You-chan what you want to say is for you to decide. I won't contest with it. About me, I think Aoi is a good and innocent girl, and suitable to be with you. And being with her, I know this much for sure that she really loves you."

"But will she continue it? Because I don't feel I am the right person for her. She can have many others."

Mikan nodded, "If she really loved you for 2 years now, which means she won't stop it just because of her status or other boys. And since she knows you now, your behaviour also she doesn't mind. But that is as much a girl can give usually. The remaining should be given by the guy."

"I have nothing to give." Youichi's face saddened.

"You-chan, I am telling not about material things. You have to love her, support her and give her the feel that you will always be by her side, no matter what. And that you should be ready to face any challenges to be with her."

"Onee-chan you are telling me all this. But I don't know if I love her myself."

"That's why Youichi, I won't say anything. It is up to you to decide. I won't object if you reject her, and I am not bothered if you accept her. Both I can live with, as long as you are happy. Because I am ready to do anything for you. Now sleep. Goodnight."

"Hmm... Goodnight." And they slept that way.

The next day was very slow for both of them as the day passed. The classes dragged on slowly. Finally it was over and Aoi looked at Youichi. He gestured her to meet him outside the school. They met and went to the nearby park. Both sat on the swings. It was getting dark and the park was almost empty.

Aoi looked at him, "So what did you decide?"

Youichi was looking at the ground, "Aoi, let me speak all that I thought. I am not a kid even near your status. I am poor and I have my responsibilities and sister to look after. My sister told me yesterday that you truly love me, though she did not help me decide. But I believe her, though I may not turn out to be the guy you want. I like you, you are my best friend. But I don't know if my feelings are equivalent to love or not, nor do I know how do I find if this is love. But I thought about it all night, and I am sure of one thing, friend or more, I am ready to take up any trouble and challenge just to keep you safe and happy and with me. So tell me, what should I do?

Aoi looked at him, "You-chan I never gave this so much thought. I was never bothered about status when I had fallen for you. I never disliked whatever you did, more so I like your dedication. So disliking you in future is something I don't see. You want to be with me, that is enough. But _sniff... I sniff sniff... _I Love You You-chan, that is not gonna change."

Youichi stood up and went to her, "I am sorry Aoi, just give me some time to figure it out." And he hugged her. Aoi nodded and hugged him back. She was feeling odd now, not knowing how her tomorrow would be. It was awkward. As she was walking back, she was cornered by a gang of bad guys. Youichi saw it and rushed to save her. He fought all the guys, earning bruises himself. By the time he had beaten them off, he was injured and fell unconscious.


End file.
